Another botched experiment
by theseizuresnake
Summary: Yet another one of Negi's potions goes awry, leaving Chamo eaten by a monster! Now Negi and Asuna have to team up to defeat this monstrosity that seems to be ever-increasing in size! rated T for language. Yeah, I suck at summaries. Hoo-ray.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer (As if there's actually a need for one, considering how this has been drilled into the minds of every veteran member): I do NOT own Negima, or any of the characters used herein.

All flames will be promptly shot on sight with an m16a2, then incinerated after being destroyed by an m203 grenade launcher. (Hooray)

Movin' on up…

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Another botched experiment

Chapter I

It had been a normal spring day at Mahora academy for team Negi, each member going about their own business, as was normal. However, one Negi Springfield was preparing a rather odd concoction within his dorm. Of course, if it was Negi creating something, there was something bound to go awry, and this case was no different.

"Aaaagh! I knew I shouldn't have added that extra milligram of nirnroot! Ugh, Asuna-san is going to kill me…"

The result of Negi's, er…, _experimentation_ with nirnroot serum had led to a rather explosive result, leaving the small dorm that Negi, Asuna, and Konoka lived in rather torn apart.

"Ok, calm down Negi. You can do this. Let's just make a cleaning serum and clean the whole damned thing up in one go! Yeah, that should work!"

And he attempted to create a cleaning serum, ending in an even larger explosion than the one created with the nirnroot serum.

"…"

Chamo had chosen this moment to awake from his panty-laiden slumber, only to find himself covered in an odd, blue, jelly-like substance.

"Gah! aniki, what the hell is going on here?" Chamo exclaimed, shaking goo from his body.

"I had a bit of a miscalculation while creating a potion…" Negi stuttered, red as a tomato.

If Chamo could have thrown Negi out the window, he would have. Fortunately for the Negster, Chamo was a rather small creature.

"Ugh, ok. I'm assuming you'll want some help with this?" Chamo stated rather blandly, while moving his arm in a rainbow motion, showing the rather large amount of blue jelly that was currently… converging into a single large pile?

"What in the…" Chamo didn't even have time to finish his sentence before the pile of goo engulfed him!

"Chamo-kun!"

The odd, blue substance turned to face Negi, stared at him for a moment, then leapt out the window.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

A/N time!

Alright, I know that it was a short chapter, but I just wanted to see what people would think of it. It's my first story that I've posted on ff, and it's pretty terrible in my opinion. I'm a veteran writer, I'm just having a bad day, that's all. Y-yeah, that's all. H-h-hehehehehe…

Ok, now for the serious part. I've read fanfiction on this site for quite a while, and I finally decided to get off of my lazy ass and start writing some fanfiction. I _will_ take certain requests, and am going to put my email address up on my profile. I am already planning a few other stories, but I need to pace myself, heh. Alright, leave me alone, I must keep writing… (I only had about 10 minutes to write this chapter, my other chapters should be much, much longer.)

Oh, I almost forgot. As an author, I put my email address up in good faith, so no damn flames, or anything else of the sort.

Movin' on up…


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty, I'm back. I'm sorry that you had to live through that painful last chapter, but I only had 10 minutes before I had to leave, etc. (read: I'm a lazy jackass with very little time on my hands) Anyway, time for the disclaimer (Yipee.) I don't freaking own Negima, or the characters used herein. All rights toward the Negima story, title, and characters belong to Ken Akamatsu. Alrighty, let's keep this gravy train rolling!

Movin' on up...

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Another Botched Experiment

Chapter II

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, what am I going to do?" exclaimed Negi, who was currently running around in circles, only seconds after seeing his familiar engulfed by an oddly sentient blue mass of goo.

"Alright, Here's what I'll do. I'll call Asuna-san and have her meet me at the plaza. Wait, no, no, no, I don't want to involve Asuna-san in this. I started this, and now I have to finish it."

Unfortunately, Negi's pride got the best of him yet again, and he dashed after the blue blob of death, staff in hand. Negi had left only minutes before one Kagurazaka Asuna had entered her apartment after a trip to the video store, only to discover her dorm room in shambles.

"What in the… Neeegiiii!" Asuna only had to take a few steps to discover what had happened. "Chemistry set down there, various objects strewn about, bookcase… on top of my bed? Negi was screwing around with his little chemistry set again, and something went boom. Fantastic. Oooh, when I get my hands on him…"

By now, Negi had almost caught up with the chamo-carrying blob, which was oddly growing in size. "It just keeps getting bigger and bigger… What have I done?" Negi muttered.

"Feh, Nothing to do now, but destroy it! _Spiritus de ventum et spiritus de flammae, mei inimici debellum!"_

Negi fired a mixed shot of wind and fire at the blob, and managed to hit it, dead center. However, something so gelatinous wouldn't be easy to destroy. The blob absorbed the impulse of the magical attack, and simply grew in size. The ermine within the blob was, of course, writhing about, screaming several… colorful words. Out of said ermine came a muffled command: "Negi! Use your martial arts!"

Negi, of course, did so. The ever-necessary naming of one's techniques was demonstrated here, with Negi charging the blob, strafing from side to side as it shot tentacles out with enough force to crush the young wizard's ribcage. Negi had almost reached the blob when one of the tentacles had tripped him up, when another slammed him into the ground from above, leaving a human-shaped dent in the ground.

"D-damn… That hurt…" Negi managed to cough before another tentacle lifted him up off of the ground, and brought him up to the blob's evil, contorted visage.

"What do you want from me?" Negi stuttered, the only response to his question being a series of "schloop"s and "schlick"s.

"Alright…" said a confused and angered Negi, who was struggling to free himself from the blob's unnaturally strong grip. The blob had begun to bring Negi in closer, most likely to engulf him, while Negi kept a cool expression.

The calm and collected visage was simply deception, however. Inside, Negi was panicking. "agh, what am I going to do? Think, Negi, think! Wait, I have an ide-" Negi was cut short, as he was engulfed by the blob.

"Nice to see you again, aniki." Chamo said, rather shortly.

"H-hi there, Chamo-kun. Look, I'm sorry I got you into this mess. It's all my fault." Negi stated.

"Look, it's no use apologizing. What we need to do is call in some backup. Do you have ane-san's pactio card?"

"I think so, hold on... Yes, I do! Let me try to contact Asuna-san."

"_Asuna-san!"_

"_What the… Negi-bouzu? What the heck did you do to the dorm?"_

"_I'm sorry about that, and I'll explain later, but right now I need your help!"_

"_Wait, what? I thought you just ran off because you made a mess!"_

"_No, I went to rescue Chamo-kun! Just please hurry to the plaza, asap!"_

"Alright Chamo-kun, Asuna-san is on her way, but in the mean time, I'm going to try and get us out of here!" Negi yelled fervently.

"Wait, aniki, what are you going to do?" Chamo asked.

"Just watch."

And watch Chamo did, as Negi closed his eyes and placed his hands together in a ball shape. Within a few seconds, a ball of wind began to grow in his hands, and he let it grow for a few more seconds before letting go of it, causing a small explosion, setting the duo free and making the blob shriek in pain.

"Good thinking, aniki. If only you hadn't flung me into a freaking tree in the process!" Chamo exclaimed.

"Sorry Chamo-kun, but it was either that or get digested by that thing."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Now what? We still have the gooey thing to deal with." The two turned towards the blob, which was currently reforming itself after having its abdomen decimated.

"I say we fall back and wait for ane-san while it heals. How does that sound?"

"Good idea, chamo-kun. Let me set a flytrap spell on the blob first, though. So that it doesn't leave this spot." Negi said.

And so, Negi set the flytrap spell and watched the blob yelp in surprise as the bright light blinded it.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

A/N: Alrighty, another crappy chappy for you to read! This one is, indeed, much longer. In fact, it's almost 1,000 words long. (boo!) Silence from the peanut gallery! (Ahem) anyway, I know that this story isn't that great, but I need something to warm up with after a 3-year writing hiatus. Hopefully, I'll get back into the swing of things soon. This story is really just a warm up exercise for me, as I've already stated, so… Hooray. At least I don't have to use spell/grammar check! Oh, almost forgot to put up the translation for that latin incantation, here it is:

"_O spirits of wind and spirits of fire, decimate my enemy!"_ congratulations, you just learned latin from someone that hasn't studied it in five years. Give yourself a pat on the back. Anyway, please r&r, and I'll see you all next chapter!

Movin' on up...


	3. Chapter 3

Oy, here we go again. I'm debating whether or not to cut this story off with this chapter, or not. It'll depend on the reviews I receive for this story, so… Yeah. Anyway, if any of you have requests, send me an email, blah blah blah, you understand and you just want to read the damn story. Wait, if you just want to read the story, why are you wasting your time reading this? I don't understand you. (Cough), anyway, let's get this show on the road.

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima, or the characters used herein. All rights towards the title "Negima", the characters and the story go to Ken Akamatsu.

What, you wanted a funny disclaimer or something? Damn, you people are weird.

Movin' on up…

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Another Botched Experiment

Chapter III

"Whew, let's stop here, Chamo-kun. I need to catch my breath." Huffed an exhausted Negi.

"Aniki, we can't stop! That gooey thing is going to break out of that flytrap spell at any moment!" Chamo yelled at Negi.

"Alright Chamo-kun, I'll take your word on that, but I'm going to need a rest sooner or later. I can't rest on your shoulder all day long."

"Touché."

Negi bolted. He was tired of dealing with his creation, and just wanted it destroyed. But getting a breather was the first priority, in this case. Negi ran another hundred yards before finally stopping to catch his breath. He was just far enough to keep the monster within eyesight, while still maintaining a safe distance. After about thirty seconds of catching his breath, Negi spoke.

"Alright, now all we have to do is wait for Asuna-san. Oooh, I didn't want to involve her in this…"

"Involve me in what, Negi-bouzu?" Asuna said.

"Ahh! Asuna-san! Don't scare me like that!" Negi shouted.

"Whatever, just explain to me what the hell is going on. It better be good, because you destroyed our dorm with your little chemistry set!"

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry about that, but right now we have more pressing matters to attend to!" Negi shouted, while pointing at the blob that had just broken out of its magical prison.

Asuna had to squint, but she saw it. A horrendous looking blob, about 6'2" in height.

"Good lord! What is that thing?" Asuna shouted, causing Negi to reel back.

"I-it's a creature that sprouted from my chemistry set. It swallowed Chamo-kun and I came to rescue him." Negi said, along with a nod from Chamo.

"You came to rescue the perverted ermine? Why?" A rather confused Asuna asked, soliciting a low growl from our favorite little rodent.

"Hey, ane-san! What was that for? I'm not perverted, I'm just a precocious little tyke!" Chamo shouted.

"Pre…cocious? Eh?" A still confused Asuna asked.

"Ugh, nevermind. Let's just take this thing down!" Negi exclaimed.

"Alright! Let's do this!" An excited Chamo yelled while running in circles.

"Oh… wait. I forgot my Pactio card." Asuna blandly stated.

Both Negi and Chamo went wide-eyed at this.

"Wait, what? Ahh, Ane-san! How can you do something so stupid? Wait, never mind, I can answer that myself…" Chamo stated… Rather loudly, unfortunately for him.

"What was that you perverted ermine? I'll wipe the floor with you!" Asuna yelled, while crushing the rodent with her foot.

"Both of you, stop! Asuna-san, please go get your Pactio card, and when you do, contact me. I'll summon you here afterwards!" Negi explained.

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute. Oh, and ermine, watch yourself." Asuna shot a look at the rodent, then took off.

"S-scary…" Negi and Chamo muttered simultaneously.

**Shift locales, move to Negi, Asuna, and Konoka's dorm room. **

Asuna mumbled to herself, "Dumb Negi, always getting himself into trouble. But, there's not much I can do about it, is there? Murgh, I care about him, but he always just wants to solve all of his problems on his own. But, there's no time to dwell on it now, gotta go help him out of another one of his messes. Now where did I put that card..."

Asuna's search was cut short, however, when she noticed a small amount of blue jelly on the ground. A small amount of blue jelly that was currently _moving_. Asuna stamped her foot on the blue goo, but instead of splattering it like she hoped, the blue thing began to engulf her foot! Asuna was startled by this "Oh, great. So you can't touch the stuff without getting eaten? Then how am I supposed to help? Grr, LET! ME! GO!" Asuna heaved her foot out of the blue stuff, but at the cost of her left shoe. Asuna was about to try and rip her shoe out of the thing, (A/N: not exactly the best idea, considering the fact that she had to use all of her strength just to get her foot out), but something odd occurred. When she looked back at the small blob o' blue, her shoe was gone, and the blob was about twice as large as it was before. "Oh no, not good. I need to find that card, and quick!"

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

A/N, again and again.

Alright, welcome back to my A/N section, the best friggin' part of this debauchery of the English language. Anyway, this chapter wasn't as long as the one before it, but I found a good stopping point, so… I decided to end the chapter here. :3. (Jesus Christ it's a lion, get in the car. Yeah, yeah, yeah.) So, I know that this story really isn't that great. Feel free to tell me in a non-flaming way (constructive criticism, bitches) what I need to improve upon. This type of story really isn't my forté, (real sci-fi, romance, or suspense/horror. The type of suspense that doesn't scare you through shock value, the type of suspense that makes you feel uneasy and makes you constantly look over your shoulder. Yeah.) I should wrap this up… Also, I'm sorry the chapters are so short, I've had VERY little time to write, only about ten-twenty minutes a day. Alrighty, this is theseizuresnake signing off for now.

Movin' on up…


End file.
